não ser
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Eu queria que você vivesse, Harry. Por você. Por qualquer coisa. Por mim. - Harry Potter/Scorpius Malfoy


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **XIV Challenger Relâmpago do fórum 6v, mestrado pela Lally – resultado em breve

**Ship:** Harry/Scorpius – mas não fujam gritando, não tem nada explícito aí.

**Capa:** por Dark K. – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Eu queria que você vivesse, Harry. Por você. Por qualquer coisa. Por mim.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** eu mesma XD

**Finalização: **16 de janeiro de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**não-ser**

Eu queria que ele me olhasse.

Seus olhos são verdes. Eu sei. São verde-fosco. Verde-apagado. Verde-noite, como a luz que sempre me acompanha quando eu venho aqui. A única luz que me permite olhar para ele e ver _algo_.

Queria que ele olhasse para mim, e visse algo também.

Ele olha. Quando faço algum barulho ou movimento súbito, sua cabeça se volta para mim, um susto, e seu verde me envolve. Mas não é exatamente disso que preciso.

Preciso mais do que a luz da noite sobre mim para você me ver, Harry?

Senhor Potter.

Eu não devia te chamar assim. Nem em pensamentos. Não deveria estar aqui. Ninguém fica aqui à noite. Eu sei, por isso eu venho. Porque _você_ está aqui. Mesmo que não esteja comigo. Eu estou com você, Harry.

Eu não devia me aproximar assim, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, para não te assustar. No fundo, isso não deveria ser importante, você me olharia com seus olhos de noite e os voltaria para a janela, para seja lá o que for que você vê na janela escura. Mas eu não quero assustar você. Quando você se assusta, eu não consigo te tocar.

Eu não deveria tocar você. Não deveria saber que seus cabelos não são tão rudes quanto parece quando se olha de longe. São macios. Finos. Como os meus. E ainda assim tão diferentes. Tão _só seus_.

Eu não deveria saber que as pequenas rugas que surgiram em torno de seus olhos desde que eu te conheci não tornaram sua pele mais áspera. Quando você se assusta, você não inclina a cabeça para meu toque, e eu não posso senti-la.

Quando você se assusta, eu não posso pensar que você me sente, Harry.

Eu queria que você me sentisse. Mas sei que não.

Eu queria que você vivesse, Harry. Por você. Por qualquer coisa. Por mim.

Todos dizem que eu devo viver e te deixar aqui. Eu não devia vir aqui. Eu sei que não.

Mas eu queria viver com você.

Isso seria o certo. O meu certo.

Mas para você, o certo e o errado já não existem mais, e tudo o que eu posso esperar do homem que eu amo é que ele não olhe para mim, para que eu possa olhá-lo por apenas mais uma noite sem ter que encarar sua versão em verde-vazio.

Todos me dizem que você não está aqui. Talvez você esteja na noite. Talvez você esteja com _ela_. A noite. A noite que é negra como os seus cabelos, e nada tem dos cabelos _dela_. A noite que nos envolve, juntos, Harry - a mim e a você.

Eu queria que, se você precisa tanto se dar a ela, que desse seus dias, Harry. Combina mais. Se ela foi sua vida, como todos dizem, e levou sua vida com ela quando ela se foi, é justo que tenha o dia, com seu brilho, seu vermelho e dourado, seu azul.

Eu queria apenas o verde, o negro e o branco-prateado da lua na sua pele, o toque frio, roubado do vidro da janela, em suas mãos, e o calor que eu roubo da sua pele sem permissão todas as noites. Eu queria só qualquer coisa, Harry. Qualquer coisa sua. Qualquer coisa que me dissesse que você ainda está aqui.

Se você se deu inteiro para ela, Harry, ao menos seu silêncio ainda é meu.

Algo deve ter me restado, porque se todos estão certos ao me dizerem que você não está mais aqui, como eu consegui me apaixonar por você?

Como eu consegui me sentar por tanto tempo com as costas apoiadas no vidro frio da janela para poder olhar um verde-reflexo-de-nada e me apaixonar? Como eu fui capaz de ver em branco-pálido e frio noturno algum tipo de amor?

Quando eu te conheci, eu não podia amar. Era novo demais, menino demais, compromissado demais. Será que hoje, tantos anos depois, eu sei amar? Será que eu aprendi a amar quando olhei nos seus olhos e vi algo mais que verde-morto?

O verde que morreu porque amava demais? A razão que se perdeu em calor?

Talvez no fundo você sinta mais do que eu, Harry.

Eu, que ainda sou menino, me apaixonei por um homem que nunca foi criança. Em que momento te ensinaram a sentir, Harry? Em que momento, você, que virou homem cedo demais, soube o que era certo e o que era errado? No fundo, eu acredito que você não saiba o quanto é errado me deixar assim.

Você não pode saber.

Talvez eu não saiba.

Talvez eu saiba o que você sente. Você se senta todas as noites comigo para olhar pela janela uma pessoa que não está mais aqui.

Eu também.

**oOo**

- Você ainda está aqui? – a voz soa baixa e faz com que o homem sentado no chão ao lado da janela encare o recém chegado, suspirando antes de responder.

- Não ouvi você chegando.

- Sei que não gosta que eu o assuste. Posso conversar um pouco com você? – o olhar do mais novo cai brevemente sobre o homem ao seu lado, ausente à conversa – Vamos, ele não vai a lugar algum. – acrescenta, impaciente.

- O que você quer? – a pergunta áspera ecoa pelo corredor vazio e chega mais alta do que pretendia aos seus ouvidos. Estava se acostumando _demais_ ao silêncio.

- Scorpius, escute. – o homem se aproxima, afastando os fios loiros dos olhos do filho – Sua mãe está preocupada.

- Fiquei surpreso dela não ter vindo também. – responde, impaciente, virando de costas para a parede para não encarar o pai.

- Foi difícil ela conseguir dormir hoje. Se quer mesmo vir aqui, ao menos faça esse favor para ela: não deixe que perceba.

- Eu não preciso esconder o que eu faço. Já tenho 20 anos e não falto a nenhuma das minhas obrigações vindo aqui. E não estou cometendo nenhum crime! Estou ajudando um homem que...

- Que já tem ajuda demais para que precise que um menino de 20 anos venha TODAS AS NOITES trocar as fraldas dele! – Draco passa as mãos no rosto, tentando se acalmar – O que você quer? O que você espera conseguir dele? Ele está assim há quase um ano! Médicos, amigos e a família certamente podem fazer mais do que o ex do filho dele! Ele sequer te conhecia direito! VOCÊ sequer o conhecia direito! Por que tudo isso, Scorpius?

_Porque os olhos dele brilham na luz da lua._

_Porque ele parece uma pintura contra o negro da noite._

_Porque ele é uma presença forte demais para se aceitar que esteja ausente._

_Porque ele merece a vida mais que qualquer um._

O suspiro resignado não foi planejado.

Nem a cabeça baixa.

Nem aquele peso consciente.

- Não tem porquê, pai.

E quando seu rosto foi erguido suavemente, ele sabia que não podia chorar, porque nem mesmo Harry chorava pela esposa morta.

- Venha. – Draco afastou os cabelos loiros da testa do filho antes de beijá-la – Ele não te faz bem, Scorpius. Não volte mais aqui.

O garoto concordou com um aceno de cabeça, a voz presa na garganta e os olhos presos na figura ausente sentada no chão da sala ao lado. A cabeça de Harry Potter pendeu, escorando-se no vidro da janela, e Scorpius não quis olhar para o verde uma última vez, para não ter que esperar demais de algo que não existe.

Se deixou levar dali.

**oOo**

Ventava.

_Ela_ ventava à sua frente. Uma forma em um borrão de cores em detalhes.

O vento rugindo e levantando a saia branca do vestido leve. Os cabelos vermelhos dançando por todos os lados. Os olhos castanhos abertos, sem olhar. E ele não podia desviar o olhar deles, porque se a deixasse, eles se fechariam. Para sempre.

Vestes de vento no verniz do vazio.

Brilhante. Frio. Vermelho. Nada.

Seu corpo pendendo entre o vento, lhe dando um último olhar eterno.

Ela olhava para ele. Ela buscava por ele, porque ele ainda podia salvá-la.

Era só não deixá-la. Era só não sair dali, e os olhos de verniz continuariam abertos, pedindo por ele.

E por aquele pedido, ele continuaria. Mesmo que ela ventasse e nunca permitisse que ele chegasse perto o suficiente. Mesmo que o frio do vento o fizesse tremer. Mesmo que o vazio a sua volta às vezes fosse tão grande que o fazia se sobressaltar.

Ele continuaria.

O vento podia ser frio, mas ainda havia calor em sua face e em suas mãos. O calor do fogo que se apagou nos olhos dela.

E era por esse calor que ele continuaria.

**FIM**

**NA: Sabe, gostei de escrever essa fic. Comentei com a twin, mas não vou falar aqui. Quem acertar o motivo, ganha um beijo na ponta do nariz.**

**Espero que gostem ^^ **

**Ah, atualizei meu perfil, mas ele ainda ta bagunçado. Aos poucos vou arrumando, mas quem quiser, dá uma passada por lá. ^^**

**Beijos e comentem XD**


End file.
